


Read All About It

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Chlollie makes the news, F/M, Marriage, discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe and Oliver make the front page.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 9





	Read All About It

**May 19, 2011**

Almost forty-eight hours was, in Chloe's opinion, longer than they should have expected. After the whole fiasco when they went to try and pick out their rings a couple of days ago, she knew it was only a matter of time before their marriage made the front page, she was sincerely surprised no one had checked Oliver's public records in the nearly three months that they had been married for, but apparently they had now.

There were no pictures of them together anywhere in the paper, just a copy of the document with her name and her husband's and a picture of him walking on his own that she recognized as being months old and the picture of herself that usually accompanied her column on the Register.

She was also surprised her editor didn't call her completely freaking out this morning.

It was Sunday, so she knew that might be the reason why they were printing it today, bigger circulation and all.

Chloe sipped on her coffee, decaf of course, and leaned back against her chair in the office as she read the articles, waiting for Ollie to come out of the shower so she could show him.

Oliver headed out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing only a pair of sweatpants as he made his way out into the living room area. "I didn't even hear you get up this morning."

"I woke up not too long ago," she told him, turning her chair around to face him from inside the office, "you should come see this."

"You weren't sick again, were you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing with worry as he made his way into the office where she was.

"Not this morning," she told him, smiling softly at the concern on his face.

He relaxed at that, nodding as he moved over and leaned down, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she greeted, kissing him back as she cupped his cheek.

He smiled as she returned the kiss. Brushing his nose over hers and kissing her once more, he rose to his feet. "What'd you want me to see?"

She dropped her hand from his face and reached for the other chair, pulling it closer to her own as she moved aside slightly so he'd be in front of the screen, "we're front page news."

Oliver dropped down into the seat beside her and raised his eyebrows. "That's a terrible picture of me," he commented.

"It's not horrible," she told him, "you just look... exhausted," she knew it had been taken while she wasn't around so she felt a little guilty about the look on his face.

He cocked his head, studying it for a moment, then shrugging. "Your picture on the other hand..." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes a little and smirked, giving him a look, "it's a headshot, it's far from flattering, Ollie."

"You look gorgeous in _all_ your pictures," he informed her.

"Well, you're biased," she said quietly, leaning closer and kissing his cheek, "but aren't we missing the point of the article here?"

He smiled a little at that and looked back at the screen again. "It says we're married." He draped his arm around her.

"You do have your observational skills still, good," she teased, "but it also means it's probably insane outside, do you have any idea how much a picture of us together is worth now?"

"Maybe we should just give them one," Oliver suggested, leaning his head against hers.

"Somehow, I don't think that will make them go away," she said quietly, brushing her nose against his, "unless we offered an exclusive to someone in particular."

He paused at that, raising his eyebrows. "Well, I do know about three reporters personally." He smirked.

"I'm fairly certain it would be a conflict of interest for me to write the article," she smirked back at him, "and if we hand it to Lois and Clark, my editor will be pissed at me because the Planet will get the scoop... unless we do publish it simultaneously in both papers..."

Oliver moved his hand to gently massage the back of her neck, his thumb trailing lightly over her skin. "Or we could go back to my original idea and hold one big press conference."

Chloe shivered a little and took a deep breath, leaning into his touch, "I suppose we can do that." She looked up at him, "what about the baby?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I don't think it's a good idea to announce that one at least until we've broken the news to...well, everyone else."

"Right," she took a deep breath, "and I guess even if Lex doesn't remember us, we should tighten up security around the penthouse before we let anyone else know and before it becomes obvious."

He held his breath for a moment, gazing at her. "I called around, and renovations on the mansion will start tomorrow," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed, nodding slightly then shaking her head a second later, "but it probably won't be ready in just a few months, right?"

An amused smile touched his mouth. "You're underestimating the power of money, Chloe." He winked at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes a little and smirked, "yeah, you can buy faster service, but you can't make paint dry faster, Ollie."

He grinned. "True. But I still think we can be settled in before the baby arrives." He reached out and gently rested his hand against her flat stomach.

She smiled softly at that and covered his hand with her own, leaning closer and kissing his cheek, "okay, that's good, would hate to set up a baby room here just to have to move it."

"Well, we can set one up here, too." He turned his head and kissed her lightly.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to suggest that." She teased, brushing her lips against his.

Oliver grinned. "You know me. I'm all about the practical."

"Mostly you just wanna buy the baby as many things as you can get away with," she told him knowingly, squeezing his hand.

"Mrs. Queen, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, widening his eyes.

Chloe stood up and moved to sit on his lap, if they had been unable to keep their hands off each other before, it was even worse now that she was hormonal, "sure you don't. The price we paid for those rings could feed a small country."

He paused at that, arching his eyebrows even as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is it that wrong to want to spoil your family?"

Chloe took a deep breath and laid her head over his, shrugging, "I suppose it beats a lot of things."

"I think so," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

"Before you completely distract me," she smiled, shivering again and pulling back to look at him, "should we schedule the press conference?"

"Probably," he agreed, meeting her eyes. "When would be good for you with work?"

"It really doesn't matter, I doubt I'll be able to make it into the building in the next couple of days, I'll call my editor and work from home," she told him, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Oliver gazed up at her. "I think I'll do the same. Work from home, that is. Not call my editor. Since I don't have one." He winked at her.

She smirked softly and nodded, "I guess getting work done will be the issue then?" She teased.

He flashed her a grin. "I don't think you'll complain too much," he informed her.

"Who said anything about complaining?" She grinned, leaning down and kissing him.

He groaned softly, shifting beneath her in the chair as he kissed her back eagerly, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek and then slide into her hair.

Chloe wrapped an arm under his arm and shifted closer to him on his lap, kissing him back for a full moment before pulling back slowly and smiling down at him.

"I love you," he whispered, his expression filled with warmth.

"I love you too," she whispered to him, "and I guess it's a good thing we don't have to hide anymore."

He nodded a little. "We probably should tell Lois and Clark before we announce it to the world." He paused. "And your father." His voice dropped.

"I was talking about our marriage," she told him quietly then took a deep breath and nodded slightly, "Clark already knows about the baby," she confessed, arching her eyebrows a little.

Oliver blinked at that, his eyes widening. "He does?"

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded a little, "I figured he would. The heartbeat starts really early on, so he heard it. We were in the middle of that chaos though, when we were at the farm after the wedding? Before I left."

He held his breath for a moment, gazing at her. "I wondered what that look was that he gave you."

"Yeah." She smiled a little, "I saw it too, which is why I hugged him and whispered very quietly to him that you didn't know yet. I didn't want you to be distracted."

He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "You're an amazing woman, you know that?"

Her face softened and she leaned into his touch, "I had seen you facing Desaad and the others when I had the helmet on, I had seen Clark flying and I hadn't seen myself anywhere near you two, so I figured if I were to keep the baby safe, I should leave."

Oliver's chest tightened a little involuntarily at the mention of Fate's helmet. He nodded a little and pressed his lips against her forehead, shutting his eyes.

Chloe tightened her arms around him, pulling him close and kissing his jaw softly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, tightening his arms around her a little, as well. "What else did you see?" He was both anxious to know the answer and slightly afraid at the same time.

"Nothing else that hasn't happened yet," she whispered, brushing her nose against his, "the last thing I saw was Clark flying in his new uniform, but I didn't remember that until I saw the ring at the church."

"You're sure?" He gazed at her with worried eyes.

"Yes," she said quietly, running her fingers through his hair, "what are you worried about?"

"Nothing specific. Just..." He looked down for a moment, letting out a breath. "Just that something will happen and everything will be gone."

Chloe's chest tightened a little and she shook her head, leaning her forehead against his and holding his gaze, "if something else happens, we'll stop it." She said quietly but firmly, "we'll figure out a way out of it, we always do."

Oliver swallowed hard, nodding a little and kissing her softly, his arms tightening around her again as he pulled her closer.

She kissed him back then reached for his chin, lifting his head a little as she broke the kiss, "hey," she whispered, "we'll be fine, Ollie. I don't want you to spend all your time worrying about what may or may not happen. Whatever comes our way, we'll fight it together." Her eyes teared up a little as she smiled softly, "I didn't name you my hero for nothing, you know? You're pretty amazing."

He gazed at her for a long moment. "Thank you," he whispered.

Chloe nodded slightly, holding his gaze and smiling softly before kissing him again.

Kissing her back without hesitation, he reached down and pulled the handle to recline the chair they were sitting in, his other arm securely around her waist to keep her from falling.

She adjusted on his lap and laid on top of him, cupping his cheek as she kissed him deeply.

 _To hell with press conference arrangements_ , he thought idly as he slid his hand up and beneath the shirt she was wearing. 

It could wait for awhile.


End file.
